


No Me Mires Más

by HBOWarrior



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homosexuality, M/M, Romance, Sexual Repression
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: [Thomas x Jimmy] Jimmy Kent n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait vu bien des choses à Downton, mais là, c'était trop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Je transferts mes vieilles fics de fanfiction.net jusqu'ici.  
> J'espère que celle-là vous plaira !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

         Jimmy Kent n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait vu bien des choses à Downton, mais là, c'était trop.

         Un poids désagréable pesa subitement au creux de son estomac et il ne sut dire si c'était à cause de l'alcool - mieux vaudrait d'ailleurs que Carson ne s'aperçoive pas de son état- ou plutôt de ce qu'il voyait.

         Car là, devant tout le monde, Thomas Barrow flirtait.

         La place était bondée, les gens riaient et dansaient. Et monsieur Barrow _flirtait_ en toute impudence. James eut un haut-le-cœur. Le valet cherchait vraiment les ennuis.

         Le jeune homme fit un tour sur lui-même, affichant un air clairement abasourdi. Il crut voir miss Patmore regarder en direction de Thomas, mais un forain bedonnant au faciès disgracieux détourna son attention juste à temps et ce fut à ce moment que Jimmy se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle.

         Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se serait-il inquiété pour ce type ? Il se fichait bien de son sort ! Après tout, il avait été à deux doigts de dénoncer Barrow à la police des mœurs. Bon. Certes. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Mais depuis « _l'incident_ », il le fuyait comme la peste. Alors pourquoi le surveiller ainsi ? Il poussa un profond soupir. Cet homme l'obsédait. Nul doute que James n'attendait qu'une chose. Que le valet de Lord Grantham commette enfin l'erreur qui lui serait fatale.

         Mais que cette erreur soit commise sans que lui, Jimmy Kent, y soit pour quelque chose… Cela, il ne l'admettait pas.

         Et il refusa de chercher plus loin. Il occulta résolument le fait qu'il se sente aussi mal devant ce spectacle. Il traversa plutôt la Grand-Place alors que Thomas disparaissait dans une rue adjacente avec son « _flirt_ ». La foule compacte ralentissait sa progression et sa cible disparut à sa vue. Agacé, il accéléra puis rapidement, se mit à courir.

         À l'instant où il songeait que le valet lui avait définitivement échappé, il le retrouva nonchalamment adossé contre la façade d'une maison vétuste au fin fond d'une ruelle isolée. L'homme qui l'accompagnait avait une main sur le mur et surplombait Barrow. Ce dernier semblait fasciné par le charisme et la fougue de l'inconnu. Ils étaient proches. Trop proches. Bien plus proches que ce que la bienséance autorisait. Et encore une fois, James sentit quelque chose lui tordre les tripes.

         Pourtant, il ne bougea pas. D'où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait entendre ce que l'inconnu susurrait à l'oreille du valet. Il ne pouvait que voir le sourire amusé de Thomas alors qu'il portait une cigarette à sa bouche. Ce fut à l'instant où l'importun prit le menton de Barrow entre ses doigts et pencha la tête dans un but sans équivoque que Jimmy sortit de sa planque.

         « Hé ! Toi ! »

         Le grand blond sursauta et recula d'un pas tandis que Jimmy arrivait sur lui, les manches relevées. Thomas ne fut pas assez rapide pour s'interposer : le jeune homme abattit son poing dans la figure du villageois et l'autre riposta la seconde suivante.

         « Jimmy !... Ça suffit, Jimmy ! »

         Thomas parvint à séparer les deux garçons avant que quelqu'un ne les surprenne. Le villageois cracha un filet de sang en lançant un regard assassin à James et fila sans plus de cérémonie, lâchant toutefois dans son sillage une bordée de noms d'oiseaux peu avenants.

         À bout de souffle, le valet de pied tira un bout de tissu de sa poche et essuya son poing ensanglanté. Mais déjà, Thomas l'empoignait par le col de sa chemise et le plaquait rudement contre le mur.

         « Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris à l'instant ?! »

         « Ce qui _m'a_ pris ? Si je n'étais pas intervenu, c'en était fini pour vous, monsieur Barrow ! »

         « Attendez ! Vous m'avez donc suivi jusqu'ici pour me dénoncer ? », répondit Thomas, d'un ton acide, totalement sourd aux propos du jeune homme. Il le relâcha soudainement et s'éloigna. « Très bien. Alors allez-y ! Appelez donc la police des mœurs, vous en mourez d'envie depuis le soir où… »

         Subitement, Thomas se tut. D'abord parce que James lui avait envoyé un regard à glacer le sang, ensuite parce que « _l'incident_ » était encore frais dans sa mémoire et que la douleur qu'il éprouvait en y repensant lui coupait le souffle.

         « Vous avez raison, monsieur Barrow », laissa tomber Jimmy. « Je pourrais vous dénoncer sur le champ. Vous semblez presque y tenir. Franchement ! S'enfuir avec… _un homme_ … alors que tout le monde vous regarde… ! »

         « À part vous, personne n'a remarqué mon départ, Jimmy. Par ailleurs, je ne vois pas en quoi mes affaires vous concernent, vous avez été suffisamment clair la dernière fois. J'ai commis une erreur, j'ai accepté votre jugement… Ne m'en demandez pas plus. »

         La dernière phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure, une plainte gorgée d'une tristesse et d'une amertume palpables. Les mots de monsieur Carson résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Jimmy Kent. « _Il n'a pas choisi d'être comme ça…_ »

         « N'avez-vous donc pas… peur ? » S'entendit-il demander.

         Cette question le surprit sans doute autant que Thomas, dont l'expression d'ordinaire arrogante vacilla un instant sur son visage placide.

         « Peur ? Si j'avais eu peur chaque fois que j'ai tenté d'être heureux, à quoi bon vivre ? Et puis, je ne fais de mal à personne. »

         Le cœur de Jimmy se serra. Thomas, de son côté, lui tournait déjà le dos, prêt à rejoindre la place.

         Le soir de l'incident… Le soir où Thomas l'avait embrassé… Pendant une seconde, Jimmy avait pensé à ne pas le repousser. Monsieur Barrow était certes un personnage atypique et peut-être miss O'Brien l'avait-elle un peu trop diabolisé.

         Dès son arrivée à Downton Abbey, Thomas avait été gentil et serviable avec lui, ce qui avait d'ailleurs surpris tout le monde. À entendre les autres, le valet personnel du Comte de Grantham était un véritable salaud, arrogant et cynique, qui n'avait aucune once de bonté ou de compassion. C'était vrai, dans bien des cas, mais Jimmy savait maintenant qu'il y avait quelque chose de brisé en lui. Il en avait eu la confirmation le jour du décès tragique de Lady Sybil lors de son accouchement.

         Thomas semblait éprouver pour elle une affection sans bornes. Et il s'était montré particulièrement affecté par cette disparition.

         Certes, cela n'excusait en rien son comportement cette fameuse nuit. Mais si Alfred n'avait pas fait irruption dans la chambre, qui sait ce qui se serait passé ?

         Soudain tout lui parut différent. Ce n'était pas du dégoût que Jimmy ressentait. Ce qui lui tordait l'estomac chaque fois qu'il croisait les yeux clairs de Thomas, c'était de la _peur_.

         Peur du regard des autres, de l'inconnu, de trahir l'image qu'il avait de lui-même... Il ne savait trop…

         « Attendez… Monsieur Barrow… »

         James le retint par le bras et le sentit se raidir.

         « Ne vous fatiguez pas, Jimmy. Je sais que la décision de monsieur Carson de ne pas me renvoyer de Downton ne vous convient pas… »

         « Non, ce n'est pas ça. »

         « Alors, si cela concerne ce qui vient de se passer, soyez tranquille, je ne dirais à personne que vous vous êtes battu », lança-t-il, feignant le désintérêt.

         « Non, ce n'est… Thomas. Attendez ! »

         Jimmy le retourna et emprisonna son visage dans ses mains. L'instant d'après, il écrasait ses lèvres contre les siennes, pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il faisait.

         D'abord stupéfié, Thomas ne fit pas un geste. Son cœur seul manqua de s'arrêter. Alors il reprit ses esprits et repoussa le jeune homme avec plus de force qui ne l'aurait voulu.

         Ce dernier ressemblait à un chiot perdu, tout son corps tendu dans l'expectative. Il venait d'avoir la confirmation que ce fameux soir, ce n'était pas du dégoût qu'il avait ressenti lorsque les lèvres de Thomas s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Douceur. Chaleur. Ça lui avait retourné les tripes. Mais pas de dégoût. De peur. De honte d'avoir été vu. Et maintenant, il ressentait du regret.

         Regret d'autant plus fort que derrière le masque impassible de Thomas, une myriade d'émotions affluait. Ses yeux trahissaient sa peine, déjà. Mais surtout sa colère. Une colère sourde.

         « C'est _monsieur Barrow_ », claqua-t-il soudain, avant de tourner les talons et de partir sans même accorder à Jimmy l'aumône d'un dernier regard.


End file.
